


I Have Good News and Bad News

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [121]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Aromantic Adam Young (Good Omens), Aromantic Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Adam Young (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Adam began with, "Good and bad aren't separate things. Sometimes they happen at the same time. Let me give you an example."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 27
Kudos: 788
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	I Have Good News and Bad News

Adam had scheduled lessons the nature of good and evil for his Theology students to consider and when the first years filed in he began with, "Good and bad aren't separate things. Sometimes they happen at the same time. Let me give you an example." He paused, apparently thinking, and then went on, "Sometimes an action makes you realise that you have really good friends. That's a good thing, right?" Most of the class nodded in agreement, and he went on, "but the same action also makes you realise you've been horrible to them, and that's bad. So is the action itself good or bad?"

There was the smattering of suggestions and comments he'd invited, and no need for them to know he was drawing from his own life experience.

"Well then, another, perhaps more personal. Good news - I'm marrying my long-term partner in the spring. Bad news - it means I'm getting Dr Crowley as one of my in-laws."

There was the intake of breath as that sank in, and he could all but see the suppressed eagerness to share the information with the rumour mill, even as he went on with the lesson.

* * *

He repeated the lesson to each of the other years, with more varied results, since they'd both heard him talking about Warlock for a long time, and knew Dr Crowley was Dear Anthony, and couldn't be as bad as he appeared. That the other two professors were the parents? of Dr Young's unnamed partner was new though. He could practically hear their brains whirring into action as it sank in.

After he told the third-years, Kane hung back to talk to him, and hesitantly ask, "Do you love your partner, if you're getting married?"

Dr Young folded his arms, one hand resting on his chin. He said, with a quiet gentleness, "I adore them, cherish them, delight in them, care for them in all ways bar romantically. We think that's enough, on top of wanting to be together for the rest of our lives."

Kane's face crumpled with relief. "People keep saying I'll get over being...grow out of it...weddings are so much about love..." He shrugged helplessly in the face of words. "I was afraid..."

"It isn't something you grow out of," Dr Young said at once. "Promise. I know people far older than I am who are aspec. Only people trying to force compliance to their norms insist you'll grow out of something."

* * *

Crowley leaned back in his chair in the breakroom, nursing a coffee and watching Aziraphale from the corner of his eye, as the new rumours seethed and broke out into speculation looks flicking his way, leaving Aziraphale out of the fun entirely.

As it was, their voices were rising at the delicious horror of that nice Dr Young having to put up with being around nasty Dr Crowley forever, and all the things they saw going wrong there.

"Could be worse," Crowley drawled into a momentary silence between spiels about his own rudeness and whether he'd snarl at Dr Young and Partner the way he snarled at his plants and his students. He ostentatiously flicked his fingers at Aziraphale at the next table, "Could be listening to him opine about cake."

Aziraphale tugged his waistcoat down, and huffed, "I do not 'opine' about cake! I  _elucidate_ ." And with that he launched into an entirely rehearsed monologue about food as a metaphor in books, and which books, and...

Right on cue, Crowley cut him off with a sharp, "Whatever." Crowley's dark glasses hid the soft look in his eyes as he punned with a straight face, "It's just sweet."

Aziraphale reddened at the compliment as much as the apparent insult. "Excuse me, cake is not 'just' sweet!" And with that he was off again, metaphorically flirting back (in front of everyone!) with a detailed gush on the rich depth and darkness only found in things well-aged.

Crowley scowled, folded his arms, projected exasperation, and enjoyed the show.


End file.
